Absorbent articles, such as bed pads, are commonly used in hospitals, long term care facilities, and private homes to protect bedding, mattresses, cushions, seats and so forth, from being soiled by an individual. Oftentimes, however, these articles bunch, twist, wrinkle, and slide as the person moves about, particularly while sleeping. This renders the absorbent articles ineffective, makes them uncomfortable to lie or sit on, and the wrinkles can cause degradation of compromised fragile skin. In addition, absorbent articles used to protect surfaces from damage, such as tablecloths or drop cloths, are more effective when they stay securely in place. As a result, there is a need to devise a method to improve the positioning and securing of absorbent articles.
Absorbent articles, such as bed pads, typically include a liquid-impermeable bottomsheet to prevent fluids from coming into contact with surfaces beneath the absorbent article. Frequently used liquid-impermeable materials for the bottomsheet can include plastic films composed of polymers such as polypropylene or polyethylene. Such materials are not vapor-permeable. As such, comfort of the absorbent article is compromised because individuals using the absorbent article will sweat or perspire at skin locations in contact with the absorbent article while using the absorbent article. Excessive perspiration can compromise the individual's skin leading to bedsores and other skin aliments. Therefore, there is also a need for an improved absorbent article, which increases an individual's comfort while using the absorbent article.